


Welcome to Willy's

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was bar.</p></blockquote>





	Welcome to Willy's

Friday night, start of the weekend and the place was hopping. In his wildest dreams, he had never thought that some day he'd be a successful business owner.

Maybe the clientele was a little rough around the edges – suddenly there was a splatter of something that looked like orange jelly and one of the customers dropped motionless to the floor – maybe a lot rough around the edges and yeah, more than a few wanted to end life as we know it, but he never judged.

Even demons needed a place to unwind. Maybe he'd add in Wednesday night mud wrestling.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was bar.


End file.
